The Second Prophcey
by Bellatrix5982
Summary: After the failure at the ministry Voldemort sends his deatheaters back to find a new prophecy. Secrets, lies, and love come up in unlikely places and chaos erupts. I suck at summaries & I'm new at this, better summary inside. rated for language on hold
1. the punishment

**A/N: I do not own any of the characters J.K rowling does **

**Quick Summary: Voldemort and Bellatrix return from the ministry. He punishes her and send her on a new mission which opens new doors for everyone and secrets from years ago will be revealed. eventual Bellatrix/mystery person slight Snape/Lily. **

* * *

The second Prophecy

Chapter 1 Punishment

Two figures appeared in a dark room. One standing, the other kneeling on the ground, with hair strewn about her face. She looks up only to have her dark eyes be pierced by his red ones.

"m-my lord" she attempted to grab his robes, but he step back.

"You have failed me" he hissed

"b-but my lord"

"You shall be punished for your failure" he said raising his wand

"My lord please, you must listen…"

"Silence." He sneered "I do not take orders from anyone, especially you Lestrange." He knew she hated it when he called her by her surname.

"Please I'm begging you have mercy"

"Begging?" he spat "Lestrange you fool! Begging will do neither you nor anyone else any good. Not only is it useless but it is a sign of weakness." he turned to face the window covered in rain drops "what a pity." For a moment they stayed as they were, with Bellatrix on the floor head down, and Voldemort staring out into space pondering what to do with her. After a moment of silence he turned around again "Tonight was a disaster Lestrange. But of course you knew that because **you **were in charge." His red eyes burned through her skin like fire.

"But what of Malfoy? I…"

"You and Malfoy had equal parts in tonight's mission. You have failed me, and Malfoy was captured. I fear those years in Azkaban have taken from your talent; I'll have to fix that." He said with a sneer

Bellatrix opened her mouth to try again but she was not fast enough

_crucio_

Bellatrix fell sprawled onto the ground in pain. She tried to resist the urge to scream, so that she could prove that she was still as strong as before, if not stronger. "You will suffer the consequences Lestrange. Because of you and your brother-in-law the prophecy is broken, gone, lost forever. All because my death eaters, my most loyal death eaters were defeated by a bunch of children, and blood-traitors." He spat the last word keeping the curse on Bellatrix.

"Pl-please," Her voice was strained. "give me another chance." Voldemort ignored her as she predicted but she had to try at least.

"Have no fear Lestrange, I **will **win this battle, but until then no one is allowed a second chance. Not until I say so or until they prove themselves." He lifted the curse off her

"But I am" she lifted her head up. She sat up and kneeled in front of the Dark Lord "I have served many years in Azkaban for you." Again she attempted to grab his robes and again he took a step backwards

"But tell me Lestrange. How was you being in Azkaban supposed to help me defeat Potter and his friends? Useless, all of you useless!" He was pacing back and forth between Bellatrix and a window covered in raindrops. He stopped for a minute, and the only sound in the room was the _pit pat _made by the rain "except for a few of you. Give me your arm."

Bellatrix showed him her left arm, and he rolled up the sleeve of her robe to reveal the dark mark alive and at its fullest. He pushed on it with his wand the pain that seared through Bellatrix's arm caused her to scream. At that same moment a hooded figure appeared in the doorway. Voldemort looked up from Bellatrix who had once again fallen on the floor in pain

"Ah you have returned to me."

The figure walked into the room until he stood directly behind a mangled Bellatrix. The three stood in the room for a moment until the third member pulled his hood off to reveal a head with greasy black hair and hooked nose. "Severus"

"Him?" The shock in Bellatrix's voice was evident "You summoned **him?" **Bellatrix almost shrieked. "My lord I-"

Voldemort raised a hand and silenced her. "Severus"

Snape bowed "My lord" his voice was cool and held no emotion.

"Now Snape, seeing as you have proven yourself, more useful than others" he glanced down at Bellatrix. "I have a favor to ask of you. I want you to take this wretch to 'the place'"

Snape looked up at the dark lord from Bellatrix, "the place?" he face was filled with confusion "Are you sure my lord?"

"Do not question me Severus, she has deserved it. An hour should do her some good, or until she has suffered a sufficient amount."

"Yes my lord." Snape reached down grabbed Bellatrix and apparated off to god knows where.

* * *

**Did you like? Please review I'm new at this and want some criticism. I'll try to update soon. **


	2. the end

Chapter 2: The End

The two deatheater's appeared in a forest abundant in dead trees and fog. The only sound is those of a stray animal and the crunching of dead leaves underneath the deatheater's feet. Bellatrix was being pulled by her arm by Snape. They walked into the fog heading off into nothingness.

"Where are you taking me Snape? I demand to know at once."

"The dark lord sees it fit to send you to 'the end'."

"The end? You're taking me to the end? Why am **I** being taken then?" she shrieked breaking away from Snape placing her wand at his chest "**You **should be the one being taken, and I his most faithful, most loyal should be the one taking you there."

"Doesn't matter, the dark lord's word is law." He grabbed her wand and placed it in his robe before she had a chance to say anything else. In her moment of shock he took her by the arm again and continued walking.

"But you weren't even there!" she shrieked "You didn't even **try **to retrieve the prophecy!"

"But I didn't fail him either Ms. Lestrange"

"Don't call me that." The tone in her voice was poisonous. "My name is Bellatrix, don't you dare relate me with that fool Rodolphus."

"Awww, having trouble with the marriage?" Snape said with mock sympathy

"Shut up. It's none of your business, Snivellus." she sneered

"Actually it is. The dark lord wishes for me to interrogate all of who were at the ministry, and all of those who were just released from Azkaban. Seeing as you qualify as both I need to know." They came to a stop. "Here we go. An hour here should do you some good. By the time the dementors are done with you, you'll be driven to insanity, and the dark lord will have no use for you." A smiled creeped it's way onto Snape's face.

Bellatrix let out a hysterical laugh. "In case you haven't noticed Snape" she looked at him "I'm already insane" her laughter continued.

Snape came to another halt and shoved Bellatrix into a pit 7 feet deep, wandless. "See you in an hour Ms. Lestrange" and he began to walk off into the fog

"Snape come back here! Snape you bastard, get back here!" she continued to yell for Snape to return but within the hour he cries of help were drowned out by the hundreds of dementors surrounding her.

One hour after leaving her in the pit (a.k.a 'the end') Snape returned to check up on Ms. Lestrange

"The dark lord says I need to check on the prisoner" he said approaching the dementors who continued swooping in giving Bellatrix their kiss. "I said stop." The dementorss continued with their torture. "Stop it." The anger in Snape's voice was rising, he drew his wand "We need her alive for this plan to work! _EXPECTO PATRONUM!_" Bellatrix looked up to see to her dismay, a silver doe running though the air, chasing away the dementors. "Bellatrix are you alive?" Snape looked down into the pit to see Bellatrix laughing hysterically, with a grin plastered across her face "and just as sane I see." He muttered under his breath. Snape reached down and helped Bellatrix claw her way out of the pit. Bellatrix fell onto the ground, still disoriented from the dementor's kisses. Still smiling, Bellatrix stood up to come face to face with Snape.

"Do you realize what you've done?" she asked through her smile "Not only have you lost the dementor's loyalty for the dark lord, but you just revealed to me what your patronus is. You filthy piece of scum, I can't believe it. You still care for her!" she said pointing her finger at his chest.

"Do you want to know a secret Snivellus? I was there." Snapes eyes widened "The night that James and Lily Potter were murdered, I was standing behind the dark lord the whole time. I remember after the dark lord attempted to kill harry potter, and he vanished something very, **interedting**happened." She raised her hand and admired it in the moonlight. "Lily Potter somehow, survived. You see once the dark lord had vanished she started to mumble something, I wasn't able to make it out but I swear she was mumbling a name. I believe the name she used was 'Sevvy'"

Bellatrix gave Snape a cold glare "From that night I found something," she paused "a memory."

"Stop it" Snape said he knew what memory she had found. It was the memory of He and Lily potter together kissing, hugging, touching, making love.

"No. You see Sevvy, not only do I find that memory but this one" she pointed to her temple "very usefull for the dark lord."

"You wouldn't."

"I wouldn't? You can do nothing to me Snape. You see spending 15 years in Azkaban can really help you learn to tolerate any pain. No one can hurt me, perhaps the dark lord, or if someone were to catch me off guard, but other than that," she took a step forward "you can do nothing to me."

"But alas, poor Bellatrix I have two wands and you none." He said pulling out both his and her wands.

"Ah, but who said anything about using wands?" Bellatrix had hit Snape in the side of the head with a rock the size of his own fist. As soon as he hit the ground she ran off into the fog. "I may not have any wands, but I have the physical ability to match a thousand wands!" her voice echoed throughout the empty forest, and she disapparated from where she stood.

Once she disapparated Snape stood up and ran his hand along the side of his head to see if any severe damage had been done. "How the hell did she do that?" he questioned from behind him he heard the faintest, _crunch _he spun around just in time to see Bellatrix.

"Like this." _CRUCIO! _Snape fell down once more and Bellatrix took her wand apparating back to headquarters to tell the dark lord of her newfound discoveries.


End file.
